Camp pour jeunes délinquants
by xylia syth
Summary: C'était quoi l'idée de mon père de m'envoyer dans ce camp de délinquants. Je n'y ai certainement pas ma place!"... C'était la première pensée d'Hinata....mais plusieurs choses se passent pendant un été. Qui sait? Fanfic-Out of Character - persos Next Gen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

L'ANNONCE

-Est-ce que tu as bien compris Hinata?

-Oui, oui...père.

Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, j'ai quinze ans et je suis obligée de passer l'été dans un camp de vacance...Oui, oui, je ne devrais pas me laisser faire, mais c'est pour, supposément, mon propre bien...D'après mon père je suis trop normale...Une fille banale, quoi! J'aime rester dans ma bulle, loin des autres, la solitude se n'est pas nécessairement mauvais...après tout je ne suis pas une anti-sociale! Je suis juste NORMALE...Il dit que je devrais devenir plus ouverte au monde...ce que je _suis_...que je devrais parler plus avec les voisins, me faire des amis...que je devrais prendre exemple sur mon cousin, lui, il se force au moins...Prendre exemple sur mon cousin! Mais oui...Neji est bipolaire!!! Je vais prendre exemple sur lui...Il change d'émotion comme il change de chemise!!!

En tout cas, mon père a décidé de m'envoyer dans le camp de vacances auquel Neji a été l'année passée...Le camp de réhabilitation de jeunes délinquants et enfants à problèmes...Enfant à problèmes!?...Moi?...Selon lui, je ne me fait pas d'amis...Bien oui! Je vais aller me faire des amis parmi les campeurs de ce camp...

Des délinquants....Franchement, des fois je me demande se qui se passe dans la tête de mon père...

-Tu vas voir Hina-chan, le camp est merveilleux. Les autres campeurs sont très

gentils et les moniteurs aussi. La directrice du camp est très attentionnée envers nous, elle nous comprend. me dit Neji.

Voilà qui me rassure...Je vais être plongé dans un univers où tout le monde est comme mon cousin...

-D'après ton cousin, c'est une place magnifique. Le camp est situé autour du lac Shizuka...commença mon père.

-Quoi? Celui où le village le plus proche est a six kilomètres? dis-je en le coupant.

C'est encore mieux! Je vais être, en plus, coupé de la civilisation...

-Est-ce que ça te pose un problème Hinata? Tu sais très bien la vraie raison pourquoi je t'envoi au camp.

En effet, je le savais. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis TROP normale. C'est parce que l'année passée Neji avait pêté un plomb et a fait une de ses crises mensuelle...

Le camp ne savait pas quoi faire, donc ils ont demandé à mon père d'envoyer une personne avec lui cette année qui saurait quoi faire dans de telles circonstances. Je vais jouée la gardienne de Neji tout l'été....Voilà comment je me suis ramassée dans cette voiture en direction du camp des jeunes délinquants...Je ne devrais pas me plaindre...Je ne savais pas quoi faire cet été et c'est clair que maintenant je ne vais pas m'ennuyer...Cet été sera tout sauf normal.

-Ouais!!! cria Neji.

-Quoi? Quoi? lui demandai-je.

-On est arrivé! me répondit Neji.

Je regardai par la fenêtre. Après six kilomètres de forêts, on pouvais finalement apercevoir la pancarte sur laquelle était écrit «Bienvenu au camp de réhabilitation de jeunes délinquants et enfants à problèmes!». Enfin, on arrivait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'ARRIVÉE AU CAMP.

Neji, un peu trop enthousiaste à mon gout, me poussa dans l'accueil.

-Bonjour Tsunade-sama!!! C'est moi!!!

-Malheureusement...marmonna la femme qui se tenait derrière le bureau.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blond attachés en deux couettes. Ses yeux étaient jaunes-orangé et elle avait un losange bleu au milieu du front. Elle portait une camisole à gros décolté grise avec un gilet vert, et un pantalon trois/quart noir. Elle devait avoir environ une quarantaine d'années, mais paraissait bizarrement jeune......Les attraits féminins ne lui manquaient pas non plus.

-Qu'est-que vous avez dit Tsunade-sama? lui demanda Neji qui était maintenant accoté sur le comptoir.

-Bonjour Neji! Tu es revenu cette année?

-Oui...ça vous pose un problème...demanda tristement Neji.

Bon, on dirait déjà que Neji commence ses changements d'humeur.

-Bien sur que non.........Neji, tu es assigné à la hutte de l'année passé.

-Avec Gai-sensai? demanda-t-il jovialement.

-Oui, tu peux y aller tout de suite. Je suis sur que tu sais où c'est. répondit Tsunade.

-Oui!!! dit Neji sur un air surexcité, Je peut y aller mon oncle?

-Oui Neji, répondit mon père.

Neji partit en courant de l'accueil pour aller je ne sais où.

-C'est remarquable que vous vous souveniez encore des campeurs de l'année dernière. dit mon père à Tsunade.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de campeurs ici...maximum trente...et chacun est unique.......heureusement dit-elle sur un ton plus bas.

-Vous dites?

-Peu importe, qui avons-nous là? demanda Tsunade en me regardant.

-Ma fille, Hinata. Elle est ici pour gar....parce qu'elle doit devenir plus ouverte au monde.

Gar...en! Pas très subtile le père. Il voulait surement dire «gardée» Neji...

-Bienvenue à mon camp, je suis la directrice, Tsunade. Je suis sur que tu va vite t'y plaire ici, me dit-elle.

-Oui...répondis-je gênée.

-Hinata Hyuga....Hina...TA! Voilà je t'ai trouvée. s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa liste de noms. Tu as la hutte neuf. Vous êtes cinq campeuses et ta monitrice est Konan...Ah...Tu es dans le seul groupe des filles de ton âge... Dans le groupe d'âge le plus vieux, quinze/dix-sept ans, il y a un groupe de fille et trois de gars.

-Un? demandai-je surprise.

-Oui. répondit-elle en riant, On dirait que les garçons sont plus propices à être délinquants...Mais les filles qui sont ici sont probablement pire...

Cela me rassure beaucoup...

-Enfin, votre groupe d'âge n'a jamais d'activité avec les groupes plus jeunes, pour ..............éviter les influences, vois-tu. Tu vas t'amuser, tu vas voir. Je connais presque tout les jeunes de ton âge, ils sont très.......divertissants. me dit Tsunade un sourire imprimé sur le visage.

Non! Cela me rassure encore plus...pourquoi elle à prit du temps avant de prononcer le dernier mot de sa phrase?

-Pourquoi il n'y a personne d'autre que nous à l'accueil? demanda mon père à la femme.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il n'y a pas grand campeurs....Vous êtes juste arrivé dans un temps mort. lui répondit-elle. En tout cas, tu devrais y aller, quand tu arriveras, il y aura déjà une campeuse, donc........ne soit pas surprise...Je te souhaite une bonne adapt...arrivé... dans ton groupe. On se reverra. Au revoir monsieur Hyuga.

Est-ce que c'est moi, ou elle allait dire bonne «adaptation» à ton groupe... Maintenant je suis TOUT sauf rassuré.

-Oui, au revoir. Allons-y Hinata.

-Oui père.

-La directrice a l'air normale, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiétais. me dit-t-il en sortant.

Je me retournai pour regardé la directrice, mais je revenai bien vite à ma position initiale. Un seul coup d'œil suffit à me donner la chair de poule, une aura noire flottait autour d'elle, même que j'aurai juré voir une étincelle de folie dans ces yeux.

Nous sortîmes dehors et je fus encore une fois impressionnée par la beauté du camp. Le lac était bleu-turquoise et paraissait dépourvu d'algues. La forêt était très fournie et les chemins étaient très très propres. Nous marchions vers ma hutte tout en continuant à regarder le paysage.

-Ca va Hinata? me demanda mon père.

-Ou...oui, le camp est très beau! répondis-je en revenant à moi même.

Ce camp était peut-être beau, mais je ressentais qu'il était très anormale...J'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Nous traversâmes un pont qui surplombait une rivière prenant naissance dans le lac. Bien que celui-ci était beau, il ne paraissait pas très solide. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à la hutte. Elle était plus loin des huttes des filles plus jeunes, plus enfoncée dans la forêt. C'était intéressant, les groupes de filles était d'un bord de la rivière et ceux des gars de l'autre, mais je ne m'attardai pas sur ce point, j'étais trop préoccupée par la campeuse qui m'attendais dans la hutte...Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre...

-Je vais te laissée seule à partir d'ici. me dit mon père en m'embrassant sur le haut de la tête. Je vais aller dire au revoir à Neji. Passe un bon été, je vais écrire.

-Moi aussi je vais écrire. Bye!

Mon père partit dans la direction opposé vers laquelle j'allais. Il m'envoya la main et je fis de même. Je regardai ma hutte et prenna une grande inspiration...Je ne pouvais imaginer que le pire. Il fallait bien que j'y aille de toute façon...

Mon été...ne faisait que commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

LA HUTTE NEUF.

Juste avant que je puisse passer le seuil de la porte de la hutte neuf, l'autre campeuse sortie brusquement sa tête de l'encadrement.

-Salut!!!

Je fus si surprise que j'en basculai par en arrière et tombai sur mes fesses. La fille m'adressait un grand sourire. L'excitation se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle avait des cheveux rose-bonbon, lui tombant sur les épaules, avec une passe rouge, et les yeux vert lumineux. Elle sortit complètement de la hutte pour m'aider à me relever. Elle portait une robe d'été rouge avec des fleurs de cerisier imprimées dessus.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle...Je ne te connais pas...

Non c'est pas vrai! C'était plutot évident.

-Je m'appelle Sakura, et toi?

-Hi...Hinata!

-Bienvenue à la hutte neuf, Hinata!

-Merci.

Elle avait l'air parfaitement normale...Je veux dire...pas...délinquante... Bon, peut-être un peu trop joyeuse, mais même à ça...Elle était gentille.

-Je te jure que tu vas t'amuser ici! C'est comme une deuxième famille! C'est sur qu'on se sent un peu emprisonnée, mais ça ne parait presque pas...Bof, tu vas découvrir le camp par toi même, non? Ça ne sert à rien de tout te raconter...Je vais te gâcher la surprise!

Est-ce que je serais supposé être ravie de ça?

-Comme à chaque année...

Ce qui veut dire que ça fait longtemps qu'elle vient ici...mauvais signe...

-...j'ai le lit du fond!

Je l'aurais probablement devinée par moi-même...C'était plutot évident, puisque c'était le seul lit qui était fait. Il était recouvert d'une couverture rouge ,à motif de ronds blancs troués en leur milieu, et d'un oreiller de même couleur. Le mur, entourant sa tête de lit, était couvert d'affiches de vedettes hollywoodiennes comme Orlando Bloom (ewwwwww....), Robert Pattinson (double ewwwwww....), Zach Effron (détritus de la vie!), Daniel Radcliff (il n'y a pas de mot pour un tel laideron), Brad Pitt (pas de commentaires...), Johny Depp (Jack Spearow! Yay!) et plein d'autres...

-Cette année Konan senpai m'a dit de respecter les limites qu'elle a établie. Pas un morceau de papier dehors de mon espace personel réservé.

-Limites?

-...Les lignes de ruban adhésif..., dit Sakura sur un air boudeur.

En effet, des lignes de ruban adhésif délimitait un rectangle autour du lit de Sakura. Tout ses posters occupait l'espace "permis". Je ne comprennais pas vraiment pourquoi...Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait recouvrir tout les murs de la hutte.

-Elle ne voulait pas que je fasse comme l'année passée et que je recouvre tout les murs de la hutte...

Non mais....Il devait y avoir au moins vingt affiches affichés...Combien sa valise pouvait-elle en contenir?

-C'est dommage...j'avais apportée une autre valise remplie d'affiches...

Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi!?

-Est-ce que tu en as apportée? me demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi?...Ah...non...Pourquoi?

-Je pourrais t'en passer!

-NON!.....Je veux dire...non merci.

Je ne voulais surtout pas me retouver avec une photo de Zach Effron torse nu au-dessus de mon lit en me réveillant!

-Dommage!...Bof! Tu vas voir, tu vas revenir en me suppliant de t'en donner un dans quelques semaines...

Je ne crois pas non...

Je tenais encore ma valise quand je me rendis tout à coup compte de son poids et l'échappai.

-Tu veux surement savoir ou est ton lit. rigola-t-elle en me regardant.

-Hein? Ce n'est pas nous qui decide?

-On a des lits assignés en fonction de notre problème.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a dit ça normalement....

-Tu as celui là. me dit-elle en me montrant le lit sur le coté droit de l'entrée. Devant toi c'est Konan senpai et à coté c'est Ino...L'année passé, c'était le lit de Temari, mais on a décidé pour le bien de la hutte de la mettre dans le fond.

Pour le bien de la hutte...On fait vraiment tout pour me rassurer dans ce camp!

-Merci. répondis-je à Sakura.

-Je vais te laisser te laisser seule, ne m'en veut pas...j'ai encore des affiches à mettre.

Comme si elle pouvait encore mettre d'autres photo de stars sur le mur!

Elle partit en gambadant vers le fond de la hutte. Je la regardai un instant et puis me retourna pour me concentrer sur mes affaires. Il n'y avait que deux fenêtre dans la hutte, une de chaque coté de la porte. Par chance, j'avais le lit de la fenêtre droite. A coté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet et de l'autre coté se trouvait des caisses de lait empillées, surement servant de "garde robe". Je remarquai que sur la table de chevet, il y avait un bel oiseau en papier sur lequel il était écrit "Bienvenue Hinata Hyuga!". Je le prit et me retournai vers Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce? lui demandai-je timidement.

Elle se retourna et sourit voyant l'origami dans ma main.

-Un message de bienvenue de la part de Konan senpai! Elle est une experte en origami! Tu sera surprise par ce qu'elle sait faire parfois!

-C'est gentil de sa part...

Je le reposai délicatement sur la table. Il était très beau. Je commencai à défaire mes bagages. Je déposai mon appareil photo numérique à coté de l'oiseau. Je ne savais pas si j'allais m'en servir, mais c'est toujours utile. Il faut dire que j'adore prendre des photos et qu'il y a tout de même des beaux paysages ici. Après je déposai ma trousse de toilette, mon mP3, du papier à lettre et des enveloppes, des livres, mon cahier dessins...Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mauvaise en dessin que je ne peut pas dessiner...

Quand je commencai à sortir mes vêtements, une femme rentra dans la hutte.

Je me retournai pour mieux la voir. Elle était d'une hauteur moyenne. C'est cheveux, ramassés en chignon sur sa tête, était bleu, une fleur en papier les accompagnait comme accesoire. Elle portait une saloppette exactement comme celle d'un enfant. Le vêtement était noir avec des motifs de nuages rouges et portait en-dessous un T-shirt blanc.

-Konan senpai! Vous êtes de retour! dit joyeusement Sakura.

-Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres d'arriver? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui! Hinata!

-Ah bon?Ou est-elle?

J'avais l'habitude de ne pas être remarqué dans mon école...Du à ma "banalité"...Donc, je n'était pas surprise qu'elle ne m'ait pas remarquée.

-A coté de vous Konan senpai!

-Oups! ...Ce que je suis distraite parfois! Bienvenue Hinata Hyuga!

-Hyuga! gloussa Sakura. Tu est la cousine de Neji...

-Euh...Oui...

-Est-ce que tu as aimée ton cadeau de bienvenue, dis-t-elle en me montrant l'oiseau.

-Oui, beaucoup. Merci!

-De rien! C'est mon passe temps faire de l'origami...Des années d'expérience!Mais ne s'attardons pas sur ce point, je vais te présenter les lieux...bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup à présenter, dit-elle sur un ton plus bas, croyait-elle que je ne l'avais pas entendue. Ceci est ton lit (Duh!). Devant c'est le mien. Les toilettes sont au fond, ainsi que les lavabo et les douches sont dans un édifice apart. Ça te va?

-Oui...mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par un édifice apart?

-Se sont les douches pour tout le camp.

-Quoi?

On entendit dehors des bruits de pas venant vers la hutte. Tout à coup on entendit un "Oh non! Pas encore!" Puis un grand BANG. Quelqu'un avait déboulé les escaliers de la galerie.

-Ino-chan! hurla de joie Sakura en se précipitant dehors.

Je sortit après Konan pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Sakura releva d'un bond la fille qui avait déboulé les escaliers. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en couette et une longue mèche tombait sur son visage de barbie. Ses cheveux étaient de ceux que l'on envie car ils sont longs, soyeux et volent au vent comme dans toute annonce de shampoing. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu saphir aussi pur que le mauve fonçé de sa camisole et sa mini-jupe. Le type de beauté qu'on ne voit que dans les shows de Miss. Universe. Je me regardai bien vite dans la fenêtre. J'étais vétue d'un pantalon trois-quart beige très large et d'un T-shirt mauve pâle délavé...La même couleur que mes yeux. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, seulement ma famille possédait ces yeux. Personnellement, je les adorait; ils étaient uniques......Mes cheveux par contre...Ils étaient bleu marine, presque noir. Coupés court au niveau de ma mâchoire. C'est sur que c'est beau les cheveux long, mais je n'était pas capable de les supporter.

Un homme arriva en courant derrière pour aller l'aider, son père probablement, car il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, même étant un homme!

-Ino...commenca-t-il.

-Je vais bien aller papa!

-D'accord, si tu le dit...fait attention cette année. Reviens en un morceau s'il-te-plait.

-Oui, oui! Passe un bon été! Bisou! Bye.

-Oui, oui! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire un calin. Bye!

Il partit et ne se retourna qu'une fois avec un air triste sur le visage. Il avait l'air d'un bon père. Le mien était très stricte contrairement à lui...

-Sakura-chan! Comme tu m'a manquée! lui dit-elle en faisant la bise à la française.

-Toi aussi Ino!

Ino avait l'air d'une vrai fille...fille-fille. C'est valises...C'est deux IMMENSES valises, étaient roses nana avec écrit dessus "sexy girl". Selon moi, elle était une accro du shopping.

-Est-ce que tu as encore dépassé la limite de ta carte en vêtements cette année? demanda Sakura.

Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?!

-Tu ne peut même pas imaginer...Konan senpai! cria-t-elle en voyant la femme.

Elle se précipita dans c'est bras.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention Ino...Tu sais très bien que les escaliers sont dangeureux pour toi... la sermonna Konan.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils me font trébucher!

Ils la font trébucher! Mais de quoi elle parle...

-Monte les lentement. Je vais prendre tes valises. dit konan à Ino.

-D'accord!

Ino monta un à un les escaliers en les regardant pour ne pas retomber. Dès qu'elle me vu elle se précipita vers moi. Elle me prit les cheveux en les observant avec attention. Je me paralysai de surprise.

-Oh! cest cheveux sont court, mais si doux. En plus ils sentent bon! Oh mon dieu...Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire comme coiffure avec ceux-ci...En les relevant un peut...Et en les teignant en blond...

Je m'éloignai brusquement au mot blond. Pas question de me faire teindre les cheveux!

-Ino, je te présente Hinata elle est nouvelle...Elle est ta voisine de lit avec Temari...c'est elle la cousine de Neji! dit Sakura.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Ino! me dit-elle, ne lachant pas mes cheveux des yeux.

-...Bonjour, dis-je.

Ino souria et puis se retourna brusquement pour rentrer dans la hutte. Sakura la suivit en sautillant.

Elle était vraiment étrange. Je me retournai pour aller aider Konan avec les valises. J'en pris une difficilement. Je n'étais pas vraiment dotée de beaucoup de force musculaire.

-Merci! me dit Konan.

-De rien...

-Tu dois surement être surprise d'Ino!

-En effet.

-C'est une fille très charmante quand tu la connais. Elle est très maladroite. En fait, ça fait plusieurs années qu'elle vient au camp. C'est parent l'ont envoyer pour règler son soi-disant problème...ils sont désespéré, les pauvres.

-Problème...

-Elle est blonde....pas seulement par les cheveux....Elle est corps et âme blonde, littéralement!

-Donc elle est................conne?

-En gros,....oui.

-Et ce n'est pas règlabe?

-Ces parents l'espérerait....elle est héritière de leur grande fortune et si ça continu, quand elle héritera, il ne restera plus un sou en-dedans de cinq jours...peut-être moins. Elle est accro du shopping.

Exactement ce que je croyais.

Quand nous fumes rentrer à l'intérieur, je déposai la valise à coté de son lit.

-Merci!

Elle m'addressa un immense sourire, toutes les dents , sans exception, d'une blancheur extrème, comme dans les annonces de pâte à dents.

Elle souleva la valise, sans efforts, et la déposa sur son lit. Elle avait de la force même si elle avait un petit gabarit. Je me retournai vers ma propre petite valise et continua à sortir mes vêtements. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ino poussa un cri.

-J'ai oubliée un de mes bikinis! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire!

-Calme toi Ino... dis Konan en s'approchant d'elle.

-Mais c'était le seul rose à pois verts que j'avais...pleurnicha-t-elle.

Le seul? Je regardai bien vite son lit pour voir au moins quinze costumes de bain différent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec autant de maillots?

-Tu en a plein de beau! Ne t'inquète pas! la consola Konan. De toute façon, c'est tellement passé date comme motif! inventa-elle.

-D'accord...finit-elle par dire.

Une fois que j'eue terminée de remplir les caisses de mes vêtements, une autre campeuse arriva.

-Bonjour Tenten, dis Konan en la voyant.

L'inconnue était arrivée sans faire un bruit, je ne l'avais pas du tout entendue. Je suis d'habitude plutot vive, j'ai une audition très développée, bien que parfois, il y a des choses que je ne veux pas entendre...Enfin, mieux ne pas y penser...

-Bonjour tout le monde! dit Tenten sur un ton joyeux.

-Salut! dirent en coeur Ino et Sakura.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns attachés en deux chignons sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle portait un pantalon bouffant gris et un T-shirt rose bébé.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit, je suppose, et y déposa sa valise. C'était celui entre Sakura et Konan. Elle commença à ouvrir sa valise et soudain m'aperçue.

-Une nouvelle?

-Hinata Hyuga. dit Konan.

-Tenten. me dit-elle, heureuse de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi. dis-je.

-Hyuga...Tu est dans la famille de Neji!

Pourquoi tout le monde connait mon cousin?

-Ce que je suis jalouse...

Enfin une un peu plus normale que les autres!...Sauf pour le fait d'être jalouse de moi...Pourquoi vouloir être dans la même famille que mon bi-polaire de cousin?... Quant elle ouvrit sa valise, je m'aperçue que finalement, je l'avais un peu trop vite jugée. Elle sortait ses effets personnels, mais aussi une quantité folle d'armes blanches comme des couteaux...

-N'ais pas peur...me dit Konan. Elle ne veut pas de mal à personne et n'en fera pas. Elle adore juste les armes, c'est sa passion.

Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment...avoir une folle des armes sur la conscience avant de m'endormir...

-Bon, il n'en reste qu'une à arriver! déclara Konan.

-Et comme on parle du loup...dit Sakura en regardant vers la porte.

-On parlais de loup....Quel loup? demanda naivement Ino.

-Pas de loup Ino, de Temari! dit Tenten.

-Temari n'est pas un loup Tenten! dit Ino choquée.

-...Quelle cruche...marmonna Sakura.

La dernière campeuse traversa le seuil de la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle était grande et paraissait plus femme qu'adolescente. Ses cheveux blonds-châtains étaient attachés en quatre couettes courtes sur sa tête. Ses vêtements étaient principalement composé d'une mini-jupe violette par-dessus des collants carrotté en losanges et un T-shirt mauve pâle strié de lignes grises. Elle devait avoir environ dix-sept ans. Pourtant elle souriait comme un enfant de dix ans le jour de sa fête.

-Allo!

-Salut Temari! lui dit Konan.

-Salut toi!

Ça m'a prit un certain temps avant de m'aperçevoir qu'elle me parlait. Ça ne faisait que sept secondes qu'elle était entrée et elle m'avait remarquée...J'étais...stupéfaite.

-Salut.

-Moi, c'est Temari, j'ai dix-sept. Et toi?

Tombée dans le mille!

-Hinata Hyuga...quinze ans.

-Hyuga...Comme Neji! Tu est dans sa famille?

-...Cousine...

-Moi aussi j'ai de la famille ici. Mes deux idiots frères pour être exacte, Kankuro et Gaara. Par contre on ne se ressemble pas vraiment. Toi, tu ressemble beaucoup à Neji!

-Oui...On me l'a déjà dit, c'est dans la famille.

-Oh non! J'ai encore le lit du fond! dit-elle en regardant le lit restant.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, donc ne discute pas. lui dit Konan.

-...je sais très bien pourquoi et blablabla et blablabla... marmonna Temari.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit boudeuse. Quel pouvait bien être son problème? Elle m'avait l'air normale...Tenten aussi avait l'air normale pourtant...Mieux ne pas trop espérée.

Je sortis mon couvre-lit et ma couverture bleue. Juste comme je commençais à faire mon lit, j'entendis une personne monter les marches en courant. Elle me dépassa et sauta sur Ino.

-Ino-chan! Tu m'as manquée!!!

-Deidara-san!

-BFF (_best friend forever_)!!! crièrent-ils(elles?) en choeurs.

-Dès que j'ai entendu que tu est arrivée, je me suis mis à courir ici. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter...Savais-tu, j'ai trebuchée en venant ici et mon vernis s'est tout ecaillé...

-Ne t'inquete pas Deida-kun j'en ai de toute les couleurs!!!

Le garçon qui avait parlé devait avoir environ mon âge, mais avait pourtant un visage de poupon. Il avait de longs cheveux qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos.,voila pourquoi j'ai cru que c'était une fille....(bien que j'ai déjà vue plusieurs gars au cheveux long...). Ils étaient blond, tout comme ceux d'Ino, peut-être même plus. Juste la manière dont ils avaient de briller montrait un grand soin cappilaire...Il aurait pu accompagner Ino dans la pub de shampoing. Une partie de ses cheveux était attaché en une grande couette sur le haut de sa tête et une autre partie faisait une frange qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. L'unique oeil que l'on voyait était bleu foncé et s'accordait avec sa veste et son jeans déchiré au niveau du genou...probablement du à sa chute de tout à l'heure.

-Deidara...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...Pain t'as laisser sortir? demanda Konan sur un ton manifestant de l'impatience.

-Pas Pain, Tarte!

Tarte? Mais de quoi il parlait?

-Fallait que je m'en doute...........Aller, vous aller vous voir plus tard! Ouste! Tu n'est pas encore une femme à se que je sache!

Le garçon soupira de tristesse en regardant cette vérité de face.

-On va se parler plus tard Deida-san!

-Deida-chan! J'aime mieux me faire appeler comme ça.

-D'accord! Bye Deida-chan!

-Bye!

Puis le garçon partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Surprise, je ne prononçai aucun mot. Konan, voyant que je ne comprenais rien, s'approcha de moi.

-Tu comprendra plus tard dans la soirée. Après le souper, on a une rencontre avec les jeunes de ton âge, tout le monde doit dire pourquoi il est envoyé au camp. C'est une tradition! Ainsi, tout le monde sait qui ils vont cotoyer durant été. Ici, on s'accepte tous comme on est vraiment. Comme dans une vraie famille

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais raconter à la réunion? Que je suis trop normale....ou que je dois jouer la gardienne!

-Les filles, après le souper, on va aller à la salle commune des quinze/dix-sept ans.

-Ouais!!! s'écrièrent les quatres autres en choeurs.

Devrais-je être effrayée?

-Sakura!!! Est-ce que c'est moi ou ton affiche de Daniel Radcliff dépasse la limite...

Konan alla surveiller Sakura. Je me retournai pour finir mon lit. Je sortit mon oreiller sur lequel il y avait un Winnie L'Ourson avec un pot de miel. Je dormais toujours avec depuis que j'avais huit ans. Je sortis aussi mon toutou renard, ce n'est pas très mature, mais pour moi, c'est important, je le traine partout avec moi...ce qui se résume à chez moi principalement, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis chez moi, donc je n'ai jamais été dormir dans une autre maison, sauf celles de d'autres membres de la famille.

-Oh! Il est trop mignon!!! cria Ino en voyant mon toutou. Comment il s'appel?

-Euh.......vous aller rire.......

-Aller dis-le!!!

Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens mais si vous voulez vraiment le savoir...son nom c'est Kyubi...dis-je en rougissant.

-C'est adorable! Et est-ce que c'était si dur que ça le dire?

Ino disait parfois des phrases très mature et gentille, et parfois elle était juste vraiment cruche....mais...charmante...

Je m'assit sur mon lit et déposai Kyubi à coté de moi. Je sortis de ma valise une photo encadrée et poussai le bagage sous le lit. C'était une photo ma famille, avant que ma mère divorce avec mon père......... Il y avait mes parents, ma soeur, moi....et Neji. Il avait été adopté après la mort de mon oncle et ma tante. Je déposai le cadre juste à coté de l'origami en me couchai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. J'étais épuisée pour aucune raison...tellement épuisée... en plus j'avais l'impression que ca ne faisait que commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

LES AUTRES DÉLINQUANTS.

- Réveille-toi, Hina-chan! me cria quelqu'un en me poussant en bas du lit.

Je levai lentement la tête vers la personne qui m'avait adressée la parole. J'étais vraiment engourdie. Je reconnue Sakura, c'est elle qui m'avait poussée, mais Ino et Temari me regardaient aussi. Elles partirent à rire en me voyant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais de si drôle?

- Hina-chan, laisse-moi-t'arranger ça! dit Ino en s'approchant de moi, une brosse à cheveux à la main.

Elle commença à me brosser les cheveux...le peu de cheveux que j'avais, faut dire, ils étaient vraiment court...Je suppose que mes cheveux étaient en désordre...

-Ou sont Konan sensai et Tenten? dis-je, je venait juste de constater leurs absence.

-Elles sont parties chercher le souper...me dit Sakura.

-Pourquoi, ont auraient pu y aller...

-Tsunade-sama ne veut pas qu'ont rencontre les autres jeunes de notre groupe avant la réunion ce soir...les moniteurs doivent aller chercher le souper à la cafétéria...Ont mangera sur la galerie.

-Et Tenten?

-Partie aider Konan sensai, me dit Temari.

Ino me peignait toujours les cheveux, mais ce n'était plus nécessaire, mes cheveux étaient replacés depuis longtemps. Mais, je la laissai, faire.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps?

-Une heure et demie! me lança Ino. On a tous terminées de défaire nos bagages, même Konan sensai.

En effet, tous les lits étaient maintenant couvert, et les caisses remplies.

-Nous sommes de retour! lança Tenten, qui était dehors.

Ino arrêta automatiquement de me peigner mes cheveux et sortit, suivie de Sakura et Temari. Je me levai et sorti à mon tour. Konan servait déjà les plats. C'était des tacos...Mais l'intérieur n'avait pas vraiment l'air...appétissant, pourtant ils étaient excellent! Je m'assis entre Temari et Konan, les deux plus normale à date... Pendant qu'Ino parlait de la mode partout dans le monde, et combien de vêtements, paire de chaussures et de sacoches elle avait achetée, je regardais la hutte. Elle était toute blanche avec une porte bleue. Au-dessus, il y avait le chiffre neuf en noir. On était entouré de foret, sauf pour un chemin de terre qui serpentait au travers. Plus loin, on voyait à peine le chemin principal du camp. On était éloignées des autres huttes....dans un coin perdu en fin de compte.

Une fois qu'on eut terminées de manger, Konan nous demanda d'aller mettre un chandail chaud, car il faisait plus froid la nuit, ici. J'enfilai mon polar gris-mauve pâle. On partit à peine quelques minutes après. Le soleil commençait déjà à descendre.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nous rentrâmes dans un édifice proche du pont. Il était fait en bois et il avait l'air neuf...ou bien il avait été rénové récemment. Il paraissait vraiment large. On entendait des voix à l'intérieur. Comme de fait, une foule jacassait. Certains étaient debout, d'autres assis. Après un rapide regard, je distinguai environ seize campeurs garçons et dix adultes. Trois moniteurs et, probablement, sept du personnel du camp. Par contre, le bruit cessa en quelque secondes. Tout le monde nous regarda, et tout le monde recommença à parler comme avant qu'on arrive. Ino partit tout de suite à courir vers le garçon blond de tout à l'heure et alla lui donner un gros câlin. Ils partirent dans une discussion très intense...sur la mode probablement. Tenten, pour sa part, alla s'assoir à coté de Neji en le regardant avec des yeux gourmant...J'aime mieux ne pas savoir pourquoi...Sakura, elle, alla s'asseoir dans un coin, proche des adultes...Va savoir pourquoi...Et Temari marcha jusqu'à rejoindre deux gars, un en pyjama à patte (?), et un aux cheveux rouge vif en pics. Elle les prit par les épaules et s'assit entre les deux. Je restai figeai sur place. Elles avaient toutes leurs amis, mais moi, j'étais la petite nouvelle qui n'avait pas sa place. C'est comme si on m'avait posé des briques sur les épaules. Je me sentais vraiment lourde et découragée.

-Hina-chan! dit Neji.

Il s'était retourné vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule? me demanda-t-il. Viens avec nous!

Il était assit avec trois autres gars, un blond, un brun et un avec une coupe champignon, et avec Tenten à ses cotés. Je n'étais pas enthousiaste...mais avais-je le choix?

-Salut Neji-san...

Je m'assis à coté de lui, du coté que Tenten n'envahissait pas.

-Alors est-ce que tu aime le camp?

-Je viens juste d'arriver Neji....

-D'accord.....dis moi le pas...dit-il sur un ton triste.

-Non Neji-kun, c'est que je ne le sais pas encore.....

-Ok....dit-il en faisant semblant de m'ignorer.

Il me boudait ou quoi? J'avais presque rien dit!

Tsunade monta sur la petite scène de la pièce et attendit que le groupe arrête de parler.

-...........................................................................................

-..............................................................................................................................

-............................................................................................................................................

-............................................... (Plusieurs siècles plus tard... (se regarde dans un miroir) Ahhhhhh!!! je toutes ridée!!!)

-Mais vos gueules!!!!!!!!!! cria-t-elle

Tout le monde dans la salle se tut, j'étais abasourdie. D'ou venait cette voix?!

-Bien, dit-elle plus gaiement, commençons. Je vous souhaite bienvenue....ou bon retour à vous tous. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien installé et que vous êtes confortable...car ça ne le sera pas pour très longtemps...dit-elle sur un ton plus bas, se voulant malsain.

QUOI?!.....Je devais être la seule à l'avoir entendue...personne d'autre réagissait...

Comme à chaque année, la tradition revient. Vous devez dire la raison pourquoi vous êtes au camp. C'est pour aider votre réhabilitation....................Comme si vos cas étaient guérissables...dit-elle. La dernière phrase parut comme un murmure désespéré.

WTF....là je ne pouvais pas être la seule à l'avoir entendue!!!...comme de fait, pas de réaction dans la salle...Je ne comprends décidément rien...

-Je ne vais pas y aller en ordre alphabétique......hasard, hasard...chantonna-t-elle.

Elle plaqua une main sur ces yeux et commença à faire aller son doigt sur une feuille.

-Vous la première grand-mère!

-C'EST QUI, QUI A DIT ÇA!!!! cria-t-elle furax.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. La réaction fut si soudaine et si violente, qu'un vieux aurait subit une crise cardiaque.

Toute la salle pointa le garçon blond assis proche de Neji.

-Bande de stooleurs!!! cria-t-il aux autres.

-Aller...Naruto...Toi le premier. dit Tsunade sur un ton qu'elle essayait de contrôler.

-Ouais, ouais.

Le garçon monta sur l'estrade. Ses cheveux blonds étaient courts et en pointes. Il portait sur le front des lunettes reliées à un bandeau. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur très profond. Étrangement, il avait trois lignes sur chacune de ses joues, comme des moustaches de chat...bizarrement, ça lui allait bien. Il portait un T-shirt orange avec un tourbillon comme motif au centre, et un jean bleu délavé.

-Salut la gang!!! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et j'ai quinze ans........Je suis "délinquants"...En gros, l'orphelinat m'envoi ici toute les années, car je cause trop de troubles...Ils veulent un break durant l'été et mon rêve est de devenir chef de mon groupe!!! Believe it!

-Aucune chance! cria le gars brun à coté de Tenten.

Naruto lui fit une grimace. La salle partit à rire. Pauvre Naruto...

-C'est quoi un chef de groupe Neji? lui demandai-je.

-On a beaucoup d'activités ici, chaque hutte à son chef parmi les campeurs. Nous, notre chef c'est Shika, eux, c'est Kiba, tandis que l'autre groupe de gars c'est Kakuzu...

-Et nous?

-C'est Sakura...mais il peut toujours y avoir des changements...

-Et les moniteurs, pourquoi se ne sont pas eux les chefs?

-On a souvent des jeux campeurs contre les momos!

- Les Momo?

-Diminutif pour moniteur me dit le brunet à coté de Tenten.

Il me dévisageait avec un sourire au lèvre.

-Tsunade?

-Tsunade-sama! corrigea la femme.

-Est-ce que je peux choisir le prochain? demanda Naruto.

-Pourquoi pas?

-KIBA!!!

-Enfin!

Le garçon à coté de Tenten se leva et remplaça Naruto sur la scène. Naruto alla s'assoir à la place de l'autre garçon. Ses cheveux aussi étaient court en piquant sur toute sa tête. Ses yeux étaient...durs à décrire. C'était des yeux d'animal...d'un chien pour être exacte...Et il avait deux énormes triangles rouges sur ses joues. Il portait un pantalon trois/quart brun et une large veste grise.

-Yo! Moi c'est Kiba...j'ai quinze ans...JE suis chef de ma hutte! dit-il en riant pendant que Naruto boudait. Et je suis envoyé ici, car... il y a une couple d'année, je me suis fait faire tatouer des triangles rouges sur les joues, sans permission...mes parents m'ont pris pour un délinquant. Être envoyé ici, c'est comme une punition! Mais c'est tellement amusant comme camp!...C'est tout! ........................................Prochain!...Hum...Neji!

Neji se leva et alla sur la scène. Kiba s'assit à coté de moi. Un peu trop proche, ça me rendit inconfortable. Je regardai mon cousin pour me changer les idées. Je remarquai se que je constatais tout les jours de mon existence. Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur que les miens, mais, les siens lui tombaient au milieu du dos. J'en étais jalouse...Ses yeux...pareils au miens... et son chandail et ses shorts étaient dans les même teinte que les miens...Comme toujours...Je ne mens pas quand je dis qu'on est tous pareil dans les Hyuga...

-Je m'appelle Neji. J'ai seize ans. Je suis... bipolaire, donc, mon oncle m'envoi ici depuis deux ans...A délinquance me pose à avoir des sautes d'humeurs...

Pas pour de vrai!

-Hum...Ah! et ma cousine Hinata m'accompagne au camp cette année!

Kiba, qui avait recommencé à me dévisagé, rit silencieusement.

-Me semblait aussi que vous vous ressembliez trop! me dit-il. Moi je m'imaginait d'autres choses.... Mais bon, c'est mieux ainsi...

Je partit à rougir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire... Neji n'aurait pas pu juste garder l'attention sur lui!

-Gaara!!!

Le garçon à coté de Temari se leva. Il avait les cheveux rouge feux en piquants aussi...en balayant la salle du regard, je remarquai que la plus part des gars avaient les cheveux ainsi...Je revenais au prénommé Gaara. Ses yeux étaient du plus beau vert yogourt que je n'avais jamais vue...c'était la première fois aussi, mais bon. Par contre, il avait de larges lignes de crayon noir les entourant. En plus il n'avait pas de sourcil. Mais étonnamment ça ne le rendait pas laid...Il portait un chandail brun et un pantalon noir. Un habit plutôt simple et sobre.

-Je m'appelle Gaara, j'ai quinze ans, ma famille m'a envoyé ici, car mes parents sont encore dans l'asile......................ils ont............. peur de moi....

L'asile?!

-Oui....enfin....Ils ont écouté pendant deux minutes mon Ipod et....BAMM!!!...ils sont à l'asile. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi...

On entendit un toussotement dans la salle, venant surement de l'autre gars à coté de Temari.

-Bon.....Kankuro!

L'autre garçon à coté de Temari se leva. Il portait vraiment un pyjama à patte!!! Il était noir/brun et mauve. Ses cheveux étaient couvert d'un...bonnet?...Je ne suis pas très sur...En tout cas, c'était comme des oreilles de chat. Ses cheveux ne paraissaient pas du tout. Je fus trop absorbée par les lignes mauves s'étendant sur son visage pour constater la couleur de ses yeux...

-Mon nom c'est Kankuro...j'ai seize...Mon frère c'est Gaara et ma sœur Temari...on m'envoi ici, car je dis trop de double sens...très pervers... ma famille était juste fatigué de m'entendre je suppose...je crois que c'est tout...Bon je vais choisir celle avec les deux belles boules...elles ont l'air si ferme, pleine, douce j'ai vraiment envie de les...

-Kankuro... dit Tsunade sur un ton découragé...

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit... je choisi Tenten.

Tenten se leva pour aller sur la scène. Je connaissais déjà son histoire.

-Je m'appelle Tenten, j'ai seize ans. Je suis folle des armes. Mes parents m'ont envoyés ici, car ils avaient peur...franchement ce n'est pas comme si j'allais les tuer. Ils m'ont envoyé ici après que j'aie sortie un 200 calibre dans un avion en plein vol au-dessus de l'océan pacifique.

Quoi? Comment elle a put embarquer dans l'avion avec ça sans que personne ne le remarque. en premier lieu?

-Les autorités m'ont pris pour une future terroriste. Ah les préjugés. Quelqu'un ne peut même pas aimer les armes de nos jours...soupira-t-elle. La vérité, c'est que si je suis ici, c'est parce que, premièrement, il n'y avait plus de place en prison, et deuxièmement, je suis trop jeune pour aller en prison...Euh...Tu peux me remplacer Temari.

-Pourquoi moi...

Temari alla sur la scène, je me demandais vraiment quel pouvait être son problème...

-Moi c'est Temari! J'ai dix-sept ans....

-Aller Temari, tu peux le dire...Tu l'as déjà réussis...lui dit gentiment Tsunade.

-Je suis folle....du vent....................... (criquet, criquet)......................TOUT ce qui fait du vent me fait TRIPER!!!!!!!...........Même un pet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.................... (criquet, criquet).......................

Ok.....Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

-Whoa!!!!!!!! Trop d'information Temari! déclara Tsunade en la poussant en bas de la scène.

-Ino!!! cria Temari avant de tomber.

-Ouais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino monta sur la scène....et se planta face première dans les marches...mais elle se releva très vite, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Moi c'est Ino, j'ai seize ans....Je suis blonde....je ne sais pas trop c'est quoi mon problème sinon...On ne me l'a jamais dit......il parait que c'est une maladie..........Je vous aime tous!!!! Deida-chan c'est ton tour!!!!

-Merci!!!! cria le garçon blond qui était venu plutôt dans notre hutte.

Deidara alla rejoindre Ino sur la scène... et évidemment, se planta aussi dans les marches.

-Moi c'est Deidara....j'ai seize ans aussi...j'aimerais être une fille, j'adore les filles. Mon plus grand rêve c'est de gagner un beauty pagent....mais.... les juges...ils...ils ne m'accepteraient jamais... Ah oui je suis aussi supposément atteint de la même maladie que Ino commença-t-il a dire en pleurant.

-Deida-chan....c'est bien...laisse les larmes couler....ça te fera du bien, dit Ino en amenant deidara en bas de la scène.

-Hidan-kun! lança-t-il le visage inondé de larmes.

Un grand blond arriva sur la scène. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos par des menottes. Celles-ci tenues par un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Les cheveux du grand blond étaient lissés par en arrière et lui arrêtaient à ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient bleu très très pâle. Il portait une chemise blanche avec gros décolté qui laissait voir la moitié de son torse. On voyait qu'il était musclé...mais on voyait aussi de nombreuses plaies en guérisons. Son jean était noir et troués plusieurs fois au niveau du genou, comme quelqu'un qui était tombé plusieurs fois. On voyait aussi beaucoup de "patches" qui devaient couvrir d'autres trous sur son pantalon.

-Je m'appelle Hidan, j'ai dix-sept ans, vous le savez déjà mais... il ria à voix basse, mais c'était un rire machiavélique!...Je suis masochiste!!! (ça vous étonne?)...J'aime avoir mal!...Mais je ne me ferais jamais mal par moi même...comme...je ne mordrais jamais! Mais ça aussi vous le saviez déjà! commença-t-il à dire en riant. Pour les nouveaux, ses menottes sont pour m'empêcher de sauter au bas de la scène et me faire mal...oui, oui je l'ai déjà fait...ricana-t-il. Le camp s'est adapté à mes...nombreuses "crises"...il regarda Tsunade et se retourna vers nous. Je crois que c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir pour l'instant...Ah oui! Si vous avez des propositions à me donner pour pouvoir me faire mal, je suis ouvert à tout!!!

-Hidan!!! intervena Tsunade...J'ai un cadeau pour toi...commença-t-elle.

Elle sortit d'un sac un collier, comme celui qu'on met à un chien, et l'attacha au coup du garçon.

-C'est un collier pour chien, il nous le dira si t'essaye de sortir du camp sans nous l'avoir demandé...

-Joli...dit-il sarcastiquement.

Franchement, j'étais....traumatisée...................

-Bon, bon...qui vais-je choisir...Tobi!!!

-_**Yes**_**?**

Un garçon s'avança sur la scène. Il avait les cheveux brun court en pic très foncé et il portait un masque orange avec un motif de tourbillon sur le visage....j'aime mieux ne pas savoir pourquoi....Il portait une large veste orange et un pantalon, très large aussi, brun.

**-Hi, my name is Tobi! I am sixteen. I am normal, but I come to this camp because the people who adopted me don't understand english and think I am crazy... It's not because they don't understand a word of what I am saying that I am crazy...Whatever... Actually I understand and talk french but I only talk english. I meen, it's so fun to mess with people... You will all think I am stupid, but you are the stupid heads!!! HA HA HA! I bet you didn't understand one word I said!!! Except for Sasuke! I know you understand english you cute little emo kid!!! This will be a fun summer!!! Good summer everyone!!!**

(Traduction : Allo! Mon nom c'est Tobi! J'ai seize ans. Je suis normal, mais je viens ici parce que les personnes qui m'ont adopté ne comprennent pas l'anglais et me prennent pour un fou...Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne comprennent rien à se que je dis que je suis fou...En fait, je comprends et parle le français, mais je ne parle qu'anglais. Je veux dire, c'est tellement amusant de jouer avec le monde... Vous aller tous penser que je suis con, mais c'est vous les pauvre cons!!! HA HA HA! Je paris que vous n'avez rien compris de ce que j'ai dit!!! Sauf pour Sasuke! Je sais que tu comprend l'anglais, petit emo tout mignon!!! Cela va être un été trippant!!! Bon été tout le monde!!!)

-C'est bien Tobi....dit Tsunade avec compassion. Je sais que tu te force...

-**Tobi is a good boy!**

-Oui, oui, Tobi is a good boy....Retourne à ta place Tobi...Je crois que tout le monde à compris...

-**Ya ya big boobs lady!**

Tobi retourna à sa place en riant, on aurait dit un fou! Je n'avais pas compris un mot de ce qu'il avait dit en plus...

-Tobi est étranger. Il ne parle que l'anglais. Personne ne comprend rien à ce qu'il dit, sauf pour Sasuke, qui connait une base en anglais....Pauvre Tobi, il n'a jamais su s'adapter... me dit Kiba sur un ton frôlant la compassion.

-Personne ne le comprends....pauvre lui. dis-je.

-"Tobi is a good boy!" est la seule phrase qu'on comprend dans son langage indéchiffrable. Ça veut dire "Tobi est un bon garçon!". Ça fait six ans qu'il vient ici...et c'est la phrase qu'il dit le plus souvent. C'est pourquoi on sait maintenant ce que ça veut dire. On ne lui en veut pas. Tobi est mentalement retardé... me dit encore Kiba.

-Prochain? demanda Tsunade.

-**Emo kid! **lança Tobi à Tsunade.

-Désolé Tobi, mais je ne comprends rien quand tu parle.....Quelqu'un a une proposition?

-Hinata! cria Neji.

-D'accords. Viens t'en Hinata.

Je me levai. Je jetai à Neji un regard de reproche. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire? Je n'aimais pas parler devant un group, aussi petit soit-il. Je montai sur la scène et une fois arrivée j'était sur d'avoir virée rouge pivoine.

-Sa...salut! Moi c'est Hinata. Je suis la cousine de Neji. J'ai quinze ans. Je suis nouvelle à ce camp...hum...j'ai été envoyé ici car je suis trop...normale. J'ai de la difficulté à me faire des amis à cause de mon soi-disant manque d'extravertisme....Je ne sais plus quoi dire...

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire! me dit doucement Tsunade. Bravo. Je sais que c'est dur la première fois m'encouragea-t-elle. Tu peux retourner à ta place après avoir choisie quelqu'un.

-Hum...je choisie...Sakura!

Sakura me remplaça sur la scène. Je partie m'assoir entre Kiba et Neji.

-S'lut!!! Moi, c'est Sakura. J'ai quinze ans. Je suis envoyé ici parce que les autorités policières ne me veulent pas dans les rues en été.... Cette année, ils m'ont créé un dossier judiciaire nommé... "STAR MENACE", je suis considéré comme danger public pour les vedettes... dit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dis pourquoi tu es ici, cette année, Sakura. lui dit Tsunade.

-Mais je l'ai fait!

-La raison exacte!

-Bon, bon......j'étais maintenant considérée "potable" pour me promenée dans les rues, mais j'ai par hasard passée devant la maison de Johnny Depp....j'espère que vous savez c'est qui, sinon vous êtes un bande d'incultes!....puis je suis "peut-être" rentrée sans permission et j'y allais simplement pour aller lui prendre quelques sous-vêtements... sans permission....Monsieur la superstar l'a comme mal prit...Depuis quand les fans ne peuvent pas exprimé leur "fanatisme" envers leurs vedettes......Je ne comprends vraiment pas qu'est-ce qui l'a choqué....

Moi si!

-Lee! C'est ton tour!

Avant que j'aie pu me retourner pour voir qui elle avait nommé, le troisième garçon assis proche de mon cousin monta sur la scène. Sakura, quand à elle, retourna tranquillement à sa place. Le garçon avait une coupe champignon. Ses cheveux noirs reflétaient la lumière. Il avait de géant yeux de poisson et de longs cils. Ses sourcils étaient gigantesques, noir et carré!!! Il portait un chandail vert et un pantalon moulant de la même couleur. Sa ceinture était rouge flash et il portait des bas, qui allait en plus par-dessus s'est pantalon, jaune-orange. C'était probablement l'habit le plus laid que j'aie jamais vu...

-Salut la gang!!!! dit-il enthousiaste. Ce que vous m'aviez manqué, saviez-vous que...

-Lee....dit Tsunade menaçante.

-Ok ok....Moi, c'est Rock Lee et j'ai dix-sept ans!!! dit-il en souriant de toutes c'est dents et en levant le pouce.

-Go Lee! cria un homme dans la salle.

-Merci maitre!

-Maitre? me marmonnai-je incrédule.

-Lee est assez bizarre....me dit Kiba. Il ne faut pas trop poser de question à son sujet. Vois-tu, pour nous, les momos sont nos sensai, mais pour lui, c'est son maitre...son idole, quoi.

-Si je viens à se camp c'est parce que c'est tellement amusant!!! Je savais que j'allais aimer ce camp dès que je l'avais vue dans la brochure il y a trois ans. Bien sur mes parents étaient un peu inconfortable à m'envoyer ici, mais vu ma détermination, ils ont acceptés!

-Sacré gros sourcils.....

Gros sourcils.....ce n'est pas très gentil ça...

-...personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi il est venu par pur plaisir dans se camp....Bien que c'est la place parfaite pour lui! ricana Kiba.

-Comment ça?

-C'est évident....ne vois-tu pas. Il est un enfant à problème et un délinquant à la fois! Le premier parce que....tu as bien du comment il s'habille....c'est un sérieux problème! Et le deuxième car personne ne viendrais par plaisir dans un camp pour délinquant.....J'ai déjà émis une hypothèse qu'il aurait manqué d'air en naissant et que une ou deux cellules auraient pètées. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. dis-je sarcastiquement. Tout chez lui parait normal!

-Bon bon....qui pourrai-je nommé dit Rock Lee en balayant la salle du regard.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à pointé son doigt dans toutes les directions. Finalement, il s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux.

-Sasori!!!

Rock Lee bondi hors de la scène et revena à sa place. Un garçon monta sur la scène. Il trainait dans ses bras une poupée aux cheveux bouclés portant une robe rouge. Ça paraissait que c'était une poupée de collection. En possédé une était le rêve de toute petite fille. Le garçon paraissait timide et en même temps très sérieux. Avec le regard qu'il avait, personne ne rirait de lui parce qu'il se promenait avec une poupée. Il avait un visage d'ange. Il paraissait tellement jeune. Ses cheveux étaient rouge vif, mais moins que ceux de Gaara. Ses shorts étaient bleus avec des lignes blanches. Et son chandail était jaune canari avec écris dessus: I love dolls.

-Bonsoir, moi c'est Sasori. J'ai quinze ans.

Il était vraiment poli.

-Mes parents m'envoient ici parce qu'ils sont désespérés....Ils disent que je devrais me débarrasser de mon esprit d'enfant. Qu'il faut que je grandisse, que je maturisse. "Quinze ans, c'est l'âge d'un grand garçon!" dit-il en imitant la voix d'une femme. "Un garçon n'est pas une fille Sasori, ils n'aiment pas la même chose" dit-il en imitant la voix d'un homme plus vieux.... J'AI le DROIT d'aimer les poupées! C'est MA vie, je peux décider par MOI même!!! dit-il d'une voix qu'un enfant de quatre ans qui chiale adopterait pour se faire entendre.

Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, le temps qu'il reprenne sa respiration.

-J'ai les nouvelles barbies de cette année. Vous devriez voir leurs cheveux, ils sont doux et soyeux! Et leurs vêtements sont tellement tendance! dit-il plus joyeusement. Ah oui! Dans une semaine, donc samedi prochain pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas compté...J'organise une cérémonie de thé! Vous êtes tous invités avec vos peluches. Et si vous n'en avez pas, je vais vous prêté une des miennes!

-Merci pour cette invitation Sasori lui dit Tsunade. Tu peux retourner à ta place maintenant.

-Il a peut-être l'air enfantin, mais Sasori est brillant. Il a toute sa tête et peut retourner n'importe quelle situation en sa faveur.....Il ne faut vraiment pas se le mettre sur le dos. me dit Kiba en frissonnant comme si ça lui invoquait un mauvais souvenir.

-Kakuzu!

Sasori descenda de la scène pour laisser un autre monter. Le garçon était vraiment bizarre. Il portait une tuque mauve dont les cordons étaient de la largeur et de la longueur d'un foulard. il les entouraient autour de son cou. Ceux-ci cachaient le bas de son visage. N'avait-il pas chaud? Ses yeux étaient noirs et paraissait vide de toute expression. Il me foutait la frousse. Son pantalon jogging était gris et son chandail à manches longues était mauve avec un éclair comme motif au centre. Tout à coup, le peu de visage qu'on voyait pris une expression de plaisir malveillant.

-Salut tout le monde.....Moi c'est Kakuzu. J'ai quinze ans. Je suis le chef de ma hutte, et je crois que je vais probablement le rester. Je suis un adepte des jeux d'argent. Personne ne peut me battre. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je ruinais mes parents financièrement en jouant contre eux. Me semble que si j'ai gagné leur argent, j'ai le droit de le garder...Bah...ils ne l'ont pas pris. ricana-t-il. Je me cherche un nouveau partenaire de jeu pour ceux que ça intéresserait. Je commence à me lasser de celui que j'ai à l'instant. C'est vrai. Tsunade-sama n'a vraiment....

-D'ACCORD KAKUZU! Je crois que tout le monde a compris, dit Tsunade sur un ton inconfortable. Je crois que tu as dit l'essentiel.

On voyait la sueur lui dégouliné du visage. Elle chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de Kakuzu. Celui-ci parut mécontent, mais il ne répliqua pas.

-Sasuke, lança-t-il boudeur.

Un garçon monta sur la scène. Sa posture laissait voir un "je m'en foutisme de la vie, tuer moi sur le champ, qu'est-ce que ça changera...". C'était triste à voir. C'est cheveux étaient noir/bleu marine. On dirait qu'il avait un "cul" de poule sur le derrière de sa tête. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir très profond, presque absorbant. Il portait un pantalon trois/quart noir et un T-shirt noir avec un motif d'éventail rouge et blanc dans le dos. Il y avait plusieurs bandages sur ses jambes...couvrant surement des blessures.

-...Hum...moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa...j'ai quinze ans...Mes tuteurs m'envoient ici parce que mon frère leur a conseillé que se serait mieux pour moi. Il y a quelque année, mes parents se sont suicidés...par ma faute. J'ai amené leur mort. C'est de ma faute...Mais...je ne voulais pas....pourquoi...dit-il sur un ton plus bas.

Je crois avoir vue une larme coulé, mais je ne pourrais pas jurée.

-Après quelque tentatives de suicide...non réussies... on m'a envoyé ici pour m'aider à traversée cette phase infranchissable de mon deuil...dit-il sur un ton d'indifférence.

Un femme aux cheveux mauves monta sur la scène et le pris par le bras pour l'emmener en bas.

Pauvre lui, il...paraissait tellement seul...en plus il avait mon âge...

-Bon......Shikamaru, je crois que c'est ton tour. dit Tsunade

-Pourquoi moi.....

Un garçon monta paresseusement sur la scène. Ses cheveux brun étaient attachés couette sur le haut de sa tête. On aurait dit un ananas. Ses yeux bruns étaient petit. Il portait un pantalon trois-quarts gris/beige, et une camisole noire. Il portait par-dessus la camisole un veston aux manches courts, lui arrêtant au niveau des cotes, de la même couleur que son pantalon. Il portait un anneau à une de ses oreilles.

-Salut. Moi c'est Shikamaru. J'ai seize ans. Je suis "envoyer" ici parce que je serais paresseux. Mais la vraie raison, c'est que mon père ne supporte juste pas que je suis plus intelligent que lui. Il voudrait bien m'apprendre qu'il y a plus stupide que moi, mais ça je le savais déjà...On a juste a vous regarder.

-Eille! lança Naruto.

Shikamaru secoua la tête de découragement.

-Croit-il qu'en côtoyant des plus cons, que mon QI va baisser.........C'est sur que vous n'êtes pas tous comme Tobi.

-**Tobi is a good boy!** cria Tobi hilare.

-Rectification.....personne n'est comme Tobi....mais, il y en a des plutôt naïf que je ne risque pas de m'approcher de cet été...On ne s'est jamais quelle connerie pourrait arriver.......Je peux arrêter de parler maintenant?

-Oui, dit Tsunade.

-Choji....

Shikamaru descendit de la scène et alla se coucher sur le sol. Un gros garçon monta sur la scène avec un sac de chip. Il portait une petite culotte sur la tête qui causait à ses cheveux de sortir par chaque trous en pointe. Ses joues joufflues étaient rouges, avec un motif de vrille sur chacune.

Il portait un pantalon vert avec un chandail blanc. Par-dessus, il y avait une veste à manche mi-longues verte.

-Moi...munch,munch...c'est Choji....munch,munch...j'ai quinze ans...Si je suis ici...munch,munch...c'est parce que mes parents n'ont plus d'argent...munch,munch...ils la dépense toute en nourriture....J'ai un gros appétit...quoi? Quelqu'un ne peut pas avoir faim?...munch, munch...Je viens ici depuis mes huit ans...depuis que mes parents ont supplié Tsunade-sama de me prendre au camp pour qu'il se refasse l'économie de l'année à venir...munch, munch...C'est chips sont tellement bonnes!!!...Vous devriez essayer....munch, munch....mais je ne vous en donnerez pas....munch, munch....désolé............Est-ce qu'il reste quelqu'un à passer?

-Shino. dit Tsunade.

-...munch, Chmiwo!, munch....dit Choji la bouche pleine.

Le dernier campeur monta sur la scène, pendant que Choji descendait. Le garçon avait un air mystérieux. Il avait les cheveux bruns en piquants sur le haut de la tête. Il portait des lunettes noires et rondes lui cachant totalement les yeux. Il portait un grand chandail gris, dont le col montait jusqu'à lui cacher la bouche. Il portait un pantalon trois/quart brun avec plein de pochettes.

-Moi c'est Shino....j'ai seize ans...Je suis nouveau au camp...

Donc je ne suis pas toute seule....

-Si je suis envoyer ici, c'est parce que.................J'ai une fixation sur les insectes.......

(criquet, criquet).........Ouais...bon....J'en met un peu partout, mes murs, mon plancher, mon plafond, mes vêtements, ma nourriture...

-Ouach! dirent en cœur les autres filles de ma hutte et Deidara.

En effet, c'était vraiment dégoutant.

-...Mais c'est tellement beau un insecte....La goutte qui a fait débordé le vase, c'est quand ma mère allait prendre sa douche et que c'est des...vers blancs qui sont sortit à la place de l'eau.

Ino émit un petit cri de surprise.

-Quoi? La tinque à eau chaude était l'endroit le plus humide de la maison pour un élevage de verre blanc. En tout cas. Mes parents veulent que ça se règle, donc ils m'ont envoyé ici. J'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait plusieurs espèces d'insectes rares vivant dans cette région...J'espère que c'est vrai.

-Bon....C'est probablement la chose la plus dégoutante que j'aie jamais entendue....dit Tsunade en envoyant Shino en bas de la scène.

Moi aussi...

-Tout le monde à ses gouts je suppose.................continua-t-elle.

Peut-être, mais on ne veut pas toujours les savoir.

-Passons à un autre sujet.

Oui s.v.p..

-Bravo à tout le monde pour avoir passer. Il faut parfois du courage....bien que ce n'était pas la première fois de tout le monde...On va maintenant passer à la présentation des adultes...En premier se sera...

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Trois coups résonnèrent à la l'entrée du bâtiment. Le bruit venait de dehors. Je me retournai vers une des fenêtres de la salle. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais il avait commencé à pleuvoir...Très fort. Il y avait tellement d'eau que tout était flou dehors. On entendit tout à coup le bruit du tonnerre. Et il y eu le flash intense d'un éclair. La salle était détendue, mais moi j'étais figée sur place. Je n'avais pas peur des orages...même que je les aimais. Mais ici, dans ce camp, ou le village le plus proche est à six kilomètre et que tout le monde a pèté une petite fuse, je crains le pire.

On cogna encore à la porte. Tsunade descendit de la scène pour aller répondre. Non! Il ne fallait pas! C'est toujours comme ça dans les films d'horreur...Il ne faut pas répondre à la porte! Un autre tonnerre suivi tout de suite de l'éclair frappa. Je tremblais. Je sentais Kiba me regarder. Il avait du remarquer ma peur.

Avant que Tsunade ait pu répondre à la porte, on entendit un autre coup. La porte s'ouvrit de pleins fouets et se cogna contre le mur. Les lumières s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent à répétition. Deux grandes silhouettes et un plus petite firent leur entrée pendant qu'un éclair se dessina dans le ciel en arrière d'eux. Et un rire machiavélique résonna dans la salle. Tout ça se déroula en moins de quatre secondes. Je sursautai de peur et poussa un de ses cris perçant en mettant mes mains sur ma tête pour la maintenir entre mes jambes. Le reste de la salle sursauta de en m'entendant. Kiba me prit les épaules et me secoua. Pendant que Neji m'examinait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata? Ça va? demanda Kiba surpris.

Les lumières avaient arrêtés de clignotées et le rire aussi. Tout le monde me regardait. Je me sentis tout de suite rougir.

-Je...euh...le tonnerre...les lumières...balbutai-je tremblotante.

Un homme commença à rire dans la salle. Il était juste à coté de l'interrupteur pour ouvrir et fermer les lumières. Tsunade s'en approcha et le talocha.

-Kakashi! C'est quoi ça? Tu viens de traumatisé Hinata à vie! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de faire peur aux nouveaux....la lumière...et le rire en plus....très mature. lui reprocha-t-elle.'

-Désolé....C'est juste que ça l'allaient tellement bien dans le contexte...dit-il comme excuse.

L'homme marcha vers moi. Pendant ce temps Tsunade retourna à la porte ou l'attendait les trois individus. La pluie rentrait par la porte encore ouverte. Une grande flaque d'eau commençait à se former sur le sol. Tsunade parlait plus fort, comme si elle essayait de négocier une quelqu'onque affaire. L'homme qui se tenait aux lumières se retrouva soudainement en petit bonhomme devant moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Il avait les cheveux argentés rassemblées en plusieurs pointes penchant sur le coté gauche de sa tête. Un bandeau bleu/noir traversait son front et tombait sur son œil gauche pour le cacher. Il portait une camisole noire dont le col collait à la peau de l'homme en lui montant jusqu'en haut de son nez. On ne voyait ni la bouche ni le début du nez. Pourquoi? Bah! Le seul œil qu'on voyait était noir. Bien que c'est cheveux était "gris", il était jeune. Il paraissait à peine...je ne pouvais pas lui mettre d'âge, mais il paraissait jeune. Il portait une veste sans manche verte et un pantalon bouffant gris foncé. Il portait aussi des sortes de gants attachés à ses majeurs (doigts du milieu) qui montaient jusqu'à ses coudes.

-Est-ce que tu as eue peur. Il faut que tu me pardonne, c'est une mauvaise manie que j'ai développé...J'aime bien mettre un peu d'action...Je voulais juste mettre une ambiance. Je ne croyais pas vraiment que quelqu'un allait avoir peur.

-Ça...ça va maintenant. lui dis-je

-Tu peux m'appeler Kakashi-sensai. J'espère que tu ne garderas pas un trop gros traumatisme. Je ne pourrai pas non plus te juré que je ne recommencerai pas....Hinata, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Tu es sur que tu va mieux?

-Oui...je le jure...

Quel mensonge. Juste penser qu'il va recommencer à me faire peur me fous les jetons.

Kakashi repartit dans le coin des lumières et je repris ma respiration normalement. Kiba et Neji vinrent autour de moi. Ils me dévisagèrent et partirent à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dis-je sur un ton se voulant menaçant.

Je savais très bien pourquoi ils riaient et il n'y avait rien de drôle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur du tonnerre Hina-chan!

-Je n'ai pas peur du tonnerre Neji!

-Ah oui? dit Kiba en riant.

-Oui! C'est la situation qui me faisait peur!

-Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais? continua ce dernier. Que pouvait-il bien avoir derrière la porte?

-...

-Vas-y Hina-chan, dis-le! me dit Neji.

-Un....un malade mental qui aurait voulu nous tuer avec une chaine-saw....

Ils repartirent à rire.

-Hinata! Tu ES avec une gang de malade mental! prononça Kiba hilare.

Je croisai mes bras. Ils n'étaient pas très drole. J'avais vraiment eue peur..........Je me sentais vraiment stupide à l'instant. J'ai paniquée sur presque rien...

-Je...je suis...un malade mental, Kiba? balbutia Neji les larmes aux yeux.

Kiba se retourna vers lui surpris. Il y avait soudainement eu un changement de comportement. Maudit bipolaire de cousin! Il ne fallait surtout pas le provoquer.

-Non...non Neji. C'était une manière de parler....Je ne voulais pas dire ça! lui dit Kiba, comme si il avait soudainement peur.

-Non! Je t'ai bien entendu...Tu as dit que...

Oh non! Il ne va pas commencer?

-QUE J'ÉTAIS UN MALADE ME....

On dirait que je suis obligé...

BAM!

Quelque personne se retournèrent vers nous. Mon cousin s'écroula parterre, la tête sur mes genoux. Kiba me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi?

-Tu viens juste de frapper ton cousin!

-Je n'aime pas ça non plus! C'est juste que...sinon, il va faire une de ses crises......

Neji ouvra les yeux.

-Hina-chan? Qu'est-ce que je fais sur tes genoux? Ou sommes-nous?

Je roulai les yeux vers le haut désespéré.

-Au camp...

-...Ah oui!...Tu viens juste de crier, n'est-ce pas?...Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, Neji-san.

Kiba étouffa un rire...je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi...

-D'accord! C'est correct! J'ai compris! A-u-r-e-v-o-i-r, AU-RE-VOIR!!! cria Tsunade.

Elle claqua la porte au deux grands inconnus qui étaient rentré. Par contre, un était encore à l'intérieur. Elle amena l'individu sur la scène avec elle.

-Ben oui....c'est quoi de ramener mes erreurs du passer....j'étais jeune et inconsciente dans le temps....franchement...gromella-t-elle en se rendant à la plateforme.

Bon on dirait qu'il nous reste encore un campeur à passer. Les autorités policières viennent juste de venir me le porter....dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vu que tu es sur la scène Sai, pourrais- tu aussi dire pourquoi tu es ici?

Les autorités policières? C'est quoi cette folie?

Le jeune garçon enleva son imperméable, son sac à dos et les jeta parterre. Il avait un grand sourire étamper sur le visage, mais n'avait aucune expression dans ses yeux noirs ou le reste de son visage. Il était habillé que de noir. Il portait un chandail bedaine à manches longues et un pantalon trois-quarts taille basse. Il avait les cheveux courts noir, mais pas en pics. Ils ressemblaient plus à ceux d'Hidan. Il était tout trempé en plus; l'eau dégoulinait de partout.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Moi c'est Sai, j'ai seize ans. Comme l'a dit...

-Tsunade-sama. dit Tsunade.

-Comme l'a dit Tsunade-sama. recommença-t-il. La police m'a amenée ici...parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place en prison, ni en camp de rééducation!

Je ne sais pas si il s'attendait à une réaction quelqu'onque....mais j'étais probablement la seule qui aurait subit un choc à cette révélation, bien que après tout les cas précédents.....Les autres campeurs étaient bien trop habitués à côtoyer des personnes qui devraient vivre en prison pour être impressionner.

Le garçon parut un peu déçu.

-En tout cas...je suis artiste dans l'âme...Tout mes coups de crayon sont une œuvre. Ma ville était désolante...Je me suis juste dit que un peu de couleurs serait beau. Donc la nuit je suis sortie pour peinturer.......

Peinturer quoi?

-...un édifice de neuf étages...

Impossible!

-... Je me suis dit que se serait un bon début...

Bien que impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas ici....

-J'ai travaillé toute la nuit et une fois terminé...c'était une œuvre si belle que je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher...

Empêcher quoi?

-...J'ai signé au bas.

Quel idiot!

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser un insignifiant misérable insecte de la société dire que cette magnifique œuvre lui appartenait....qu'il en tirerait toute la gloire!!! Elle était mienne!!!

...Personne d'autre ne l'aurait pris....personne était insensé au point de le déclarer et d'aller en prison.....bien que....à regarder le monde ici j'en douterais...

-En tout cas, les gros bras m'ont retrouvé et m'ont amené ici. Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel endroit existait. Ça devrait être un été...spécial...

A qui le dis-tu!

-Merci Sai....Mais il faut quand même te trouver une hutte............dit Tsunade en regardant la salle. Un sourire illumina son visage. Kakashi, on va amener un autre lit dans ta hutte.

-Mais on presque plus de place Tsunade-sama.

-Comme toute les huttes, Kakashi. dit-elle sèchement. Je crois que tu as une punition à avoir pour ton comportement de tout à l'heure.

-Alors je suis une punition? demanda naïvement Sai.

-Non, c'est aussi ta punition pour ton mauvais caractère! lui dit-elle en lui pinçant les joues. Maintenant trouve toi une place.

Sai descenda de la scène et s'accota à un mur qu'il commença a regarder un peu trop attentivement...

-N'y pense même pas Sai! lui dit Tsunade

-Mais avec un peu de rouge...tenta t-il.

-Non!

-Tishh! Ils ne savent même plus comment apprécier les œuvres d'art ici...grommela t-il.

-Bon...Je ne crois plus qu'il y aura de dérangement. dit-elle en regardant la porte. Nous pourrons commencer la présentation des adultes...commençant par moi-même. Je m'appelle Tsunade....j'ai...dans la quarantaine ...Je suis la propriétaire de ce camp, donc vous m'adresserez comme Tsunade-sama. Certain me dise folle seulement pour avoir créé se camp....mais...ils l'ont regretté plus tard...Mon vrai problème c'est....le jeu et l'alcool. Mais je me contrôle mieux maintenant.

Il y eu un toussotement de désaccord dans la salle. La fureur s'installa dans les yeux de Tsunade. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se reprendre.

-Shizune, monte sur la scène avant que...

-Oui, Lady Tsunade.

Une femme arriva sur la scène. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et courts. Arrivant environ à la moitié du cou. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs. Elle portait un T-shirt noir et une jupe courte blanche. Elle portait par contre des talons trois pouces!!! Comment fait-elle pour marcher avec ça? Ce qui m'impressionnât surtout, c'est que je n'ai pas remarqué le cochon miniature qu'elle tenait dans ses bras...Ce n'était pas une peluche!

-Bonsoir, moi c'est Shizune et vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom si vous voulez. J'ai trente trois ans et je suis l'infirmière du camp. Lui c'est Tonton, dit-elle en présentant le cochon, il est adorable n'est-ce pas? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tonton?

-Oink! Oink!

WTF? Elle parle à son cochon?

-Tonton dit qu'il a hâte à l'été à venir.

-Si tu ne l'as pas deviné, son problème, c'est qu'elle parle à son cochon. me chuchota Kiba.

-Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça...mais merci quand même. lui répondais-je.

-Kabuto, tu peux venir te présenter. dit Shizune en descendant de la scène, Tonton dans ses bras.

Un homme? monta sur la scène...enfin je crois...J'aimais mieux ne pas savoir. C'était plus que mon cerveau était capable de contenir....Non, c'était un homme....un drag-queen pour être exacte...Il avait les cheveux argenté comme ceux de Kakashi, mais attachés en couette. Des mèches tombaient sur son visage, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses lunettes rondes, style Harry Potter. Niveau facial, il avait l'air normal. Mais il ne suffisait qu'à regarder le reste de son corps pour comprendre sa place dans ce camp. Il portait un habit....d'infirmiè-RE! La chemise blanche à manche courte, la mini-jupe, les collants, les bottes à talon haut, etc... J'étais presque certaine que cet habit lui allait mieux à lui qu'à moi.... et moi qui croyait que j'avais tout vu jusqu'à date...

- Bonjour mes chéris! Moi c'est Kabuto. Vous pouvez m'appeler Kabuto-chan. J'ai vingt-cinq ans.

Mais c'est un homme................... Je ne comprendrai jamais rien.

-Je suis l'aide infirmière au camp... Bien sur, ce n'était pas mon rêve d'être infirmière, mais je m'y plais bien ici. Moi, mon grand rêve, c'était d'être une ballerine connue.

Devrais-je spécifié que des étoiles brillaient dans ces yeux......

-Malheureusement, quand je me suis présenté au auditions de "Ballerine Nationale", Les juges ont appeler les gardes de sécurité en me voyant arriver en tutu rose sur la scène. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi...

Moi oui!

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il était plus gracieux qu'une fille. Ça faisait légèrement peur...

-Deidara lui ressemble un peu. dis-je à Kiba.

-Pas vraiment... affirma ce dernier. Il y a une différence entre se croire une fille et être une fille....

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Kabuto ne se croit pas une fille, comme les drag-queen qui font semblant d'en être une. Au fond, ils savent qu'ils sont des gars. Kabuto, lui, EST une fille. Pour lui, il ne pourrait jamais être un gars, puisque qu'il est déjà une fille... C'est bizarre à entendre, en! C'est aussi dur à expliquer. Deidara pour sa part, est comme une fille, mais il sait qu'il est un gars.

-Oro-chérie! Tu peux monter!

Les autres campeurs arrêtèrent de respirer. Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'arrière de la salle. Je fis de même, et je n'aurais pas du. Une personne était dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Elle s'avança. Il s'agissait d'un homme, environ d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau lui tombant dans le milieu du dos et une peau blanche comme la neige. Mais ce n'était pas la description de Blanche Neige que j'effectuais, loin de ce compte de fée. Ses yeux ressemblait à ceux d'un serpent et de l'ombre à paupière mauve descendait jusqu'au milieu de son nez en long traits. Il avait l'air... dément... Il portait une chemise à demi ouverte beige et un pantalon bleu très large. Un foulard mauve lui entourait la taille et formait une boucle "anti-gravité" dans son dos. Il tenait une moppe dans sa main droite, sur laquelle il s'accotait maladroitement.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une personne pouvait autant foutre la chair de poule. Une personne se blotti dans mon dos, je sursautai et me retournai. Neji agrippais mon chandail. Il me regarda dans les yeux, terrifier. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

-Il va le faire Hina-chan...chuchota-t-il. Il cacha sa tête dans mon dos.

Je me retournai vers l'homme. Celui-ci ricana un bref instant et ouvrit la bouche. Il sortit sa langue (si s'en était une). Celle-ci était anormalement longue...TROP longue... et elle descendait.....et continuait à descendre encore, c'était interminable ou quoi!? J'étais persuadée que mes yeux étaient devenus gros et rond comme ceux de Rock Lee. C'était plus que ce que pouvais supporter mon cerveau. On aurait dit un film d'horreur!

-Orochimaru! Arrête ça tout de suite! dit Tsunade, un air de reproche dans la voix.

L'homme ravala sa langue aussitôt l'ordre prononcé.

-Je vais faire la présentation à ta place......antisocial doublé d'un weirdo....marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi je t'ai engagé?...

L'homme recula à sa place initiale, le coin noir ou j'espérais qu'il resterait.

-Hina-chan, cet homme m'a toujours fait peur......m'avoua Neji.

Qui n'aurait pas peur?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il c'était fait greffer des langues... continua-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas le savoir!

-Donc! commença Tsunade. Lui, c'est Orochimaru, il a quarante-neuf ans. Il travaille au camp depuis son ouverture, il est le concierge et le cuisinier.

Je ne sus pas ce qui m'inquiéta le plus, qu'un concierge fasse la cuisine, ou que se soit LUI qui fasse la cuisine...

-Sa famille me l'a confié, parce...que......finalement ce n'est pas très important! Mettons que c'est surtout pour le tenir occuper....

Pas très rassurant à mon avis.

-....Hum...Bon....Prochain! prononça Tsunade en cherchant ses mots. Volontaire?.... Viens-t-en donc Kisame!

-Ouais, ouais... dit un homme au fond de la salle.

Je ne sais pas si on appelle ça un choc, mais je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Je ne crois pas que ce pouvais être un homme qui ait monté sur la scène. Je ne comprends même pas comment je n'ai pas pu le remarquer en rentrant dans l'édifice. Je croyais peut-être qu l'homme-femme était bizarre, mais là.....je lève mon chapeau, je ne m'y attendais clairement pas. Comment un tel être pouvait exister? Il avait le corps formé comme celui d'un humain, mais sa peau était bleue et lisse, semblable à celle d'un requin. C'est yeux étaient minuscule et les pupilles, noires, proportionnelles à la taille de leur œil. Il portait un bandeau orange qui tenait ses cheveux bleus sur le haut de sa tête en trois pics. Bien que ça devait être pour le style, car ses cheveux paraissaient tenir en pointe sans difficulté. Mais je pense que le pire fut de voir qu'il avait des bronchies sur ses joues. C'était un homme-poisson....... Non.....C'était un homme-requin! Son sourire était composé de dents affilées et tranchantes.....

-Yo! Moi c'est Kisame...euh.........j'ai vingt ans........

Kisame se retourna vers Tsunade un air interrogateur imprimé sur le visage. Ça me laissa le temps de détourner mon attention et regarder son habit. Rien de plus normal. Une camisole mauve et un short bleu à rayure jaune. Par contre, il avait sur le chandail un nuage similaire à ceux sur la salopette de Konan, mais pas de la même couleur.

-Pourquoi tu es au camp Kisame? dit Tsunade désespéré.

-Ah oui! Il se retourna vers nous. Je crois que c'est plutôt clair la raison pourquoi je suis ici n'est-ce pas? En fait, je ne serais jamais accepté par la société à cause de mon physique. Je serais considéré comme un monstre et je finirais sois sur une table de dissection ou un cirque..... C'est triste.........

Il ne l'avait pas l'air pourtant.

-Bah, c'est ma vie. En fait, mes parents m'ont toujours caché jusqu'à ce que Tsunade me trouve et m'engage.

Il a des parents.....à quoi ils peuvent bien ressembler.

-Vous saurez que mes parents sont normaux. Ma théorie sur mon apparence, c'est que ma mère aurait accouché dans l'eau et mon corps se serait automatiquement adapté à mon environnement.

Peu probable....

-Mais je n'en suis pas attristé, je peux respirer sous l'eau comme sur terre, c'est super utile!

En effet..... Je dois m'avouer un peu jalouse.....

-J'adore ce camp. Ici, je me sens accepté par les autres. Je ne suis aucunement différent.

Si son seul problème c'est son apparence, il est le plus saint d'esprit dans cette salle. D'un côté, il est mieux que les autres........

-Si vous savez comment mes parents avaient peur de......

-Bon! Je ne crois pas que tu es obligé de raconter l'histoire de ta vie Kisame! lui reprocha Tsunade.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé.........

Il regarda encore Tsunade d'un air interrogateur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au camp?

-Ah oui! Je suis le lifeguard!

Le poisson est sauveteur.......ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.....

-À ton tour Itachi!

Un jeune adulte monta sur la scène. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Sasuke. C'est cheveux lui tombaient en-dessous des épaules et son regards était glacial, presque dépourvu d'émotions. Il avait deux grands traits sous c'est yeux, qui ressemblaient un peu à des cernes. Il portait un T-shirt noir et un pantalon trois-quart bleu-foncé. Il était étrangement beau. Aucuns défauts ne paraissaient.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Itachi, j'ai dix-neuf ans.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We love you Itachi!!!!!!!!! cria une fille dans la salle.

Je vue Sakura les mains sur les joues. C'est elle qui avait criée! Mais personne n'en fit rien et Itachi continua à parler comme si rien ne s'était passé.....

-Je suis l'aîné de Sasuke.

Voilà la ressemblance......

-J'ai déjà été campeur dans ce camp et dès mes quinze ans, Tsunade-sama m'a gentiment engagé comme chef moniteur du groupe des quinze/dix-sept ans. Je suis le plus jeune employé au camp avec un haut poste. dit-il avec une once de fierté. En fait, j'ai un talent pour manipuler le monde, donc j'ai un contrôle parfait dans n'importe quelle situation. Bien sur, il n'y a que Tsunade sur qui je n'ai pas de contrôle... dit-il las. Malheureusement, après la mort de mes parents, j'ai aboutis ici, parce que mes tuteurs me craignaient, mais je m'y plais bien. C'est pourquoi je leur ai proposé d'envoyer Sasuke ici.

Peut-être qu'il était beau, mais il était vraiment mystérieux.....même qu'il faisait un peu peur.

-De plus, je suis vigie la nuit... pas tout seul bien sûr, je me suis construit une petite équipe. Je vous préviens, vous ne devriez pas sortir la nuit, vous ne savez jamais qui vous pourriez rencontrer.

Bien qu'il ne montrait aucune émotion, j'avais le sentiment qu'il prenait grand plaisir à ce qu'il disait. C'est presque comme si il nous incitait à sortir quand il ferait sombre.......et j'espère qu'il n'y personne d'assez stupide pour le faire... bien que avec la "famille" que j'ai cet été, je ne m'attends a rien de mieux......

-Merci Itachi. Maintenant, ça va être le tour de..... commença Tsunade.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir? demanda Itachi.

-Il faut en faire passer d'autres avant tes momos Itachi. retorqua Tsunade. Viens-t-en Zetsu.

Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui suit tombé dans ce monde! Des délinquants partout, un homme-"serpent", un homme-femme, un homme-requin.... et maintenant un homme-plante.

C'est quoi cet univers de fou!

-Je vais vous présenter Zetsu, commença Tsunade, il n'aime pas parler.....sauf avec lui-même, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Encore des mystères......

J'examinai l'être qui se tenait devant. Comme Kisame, il avait le corps humain, sauf pour deux larges.....feuilles (?) sortant de ses épaules et continuant au-dessus de sa tête. Il était à demi vert et à demi noir. on ne voyait qu'un œil et il était orange fluau, dépourvu de pupille. Il portait un imperméable noir très ample et un pantalon en coton beige.

-Bien qu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il est, (elle regarda le corps de Zetsu),.... comme ça! Mais bon, il fait tout de même un bon.... naturologiste.... si ça se dit. En fait, il ne travail pas vraiment ici. Il étudie la forêt d'ici, alors il s'est établi dans ce camp.

Car, bien sûr, il n'y a aucune autre civilisation dans les six prochains kilomètres!!!

-En retour, nous avons la permission de visiter sa cabane et même qu'il nous offre ses services pour nous instruire sur cet environnement. Mais ne vous attendez pas a beaucoup car comme je l'ai dit, il n'aime pas beaucoup converser. Ah oui, ne chercher pas à le regarder dans les yeux, c'est juste un conseil..... Et si vous l'entendez se parler a lui-même, c'est normal!

Je ne sais pas si elle se rendait compte qu'il était juste a côté d'elle...

-Merci Zetsu, tu peux aller te rassoir.

L'homme-plante descendit de la scène.

-Anko. appella Tsunade

-D'ac!

Une femme monta sur la scène. Ses cheveux étaient mauves et attachés en couette. Elle portait une camisole beige en-dessous d'une veste d'un beige un peu plus foncé. Sa jupe descendait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, et elle était mauve-gris très pâle. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un collant noir transparent et, finalement, elle portait des souliers talons hauts.

-Salut bande de débile! cria la femme.

Très sympathique...

-Moi, c'est Anko! Mais plusieurs le savait déjà n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais! cria Deidara.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il s'était levé, mais intimidé, il se rassit.

-C'est gentil Dei. En tout cas, j'ai vingt-six ans et je suis psychologue au camp. Alors si jamais un de vous débiles avez besoin de libéré un secret enfermé dans votre cœur, je suis là.

Wow, à voir comment elle nous diminue à nous appeler débile, elle doit vraiment être du genre à écouter... Je suis sarcastique bien sûr!

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas de problème.

C'est ce que n'importe qui dirait...

-Ni de délinquance.

Selon moi, on n'est juste délinquant si on a accepté un travail dans ce camp de fou...

-Mais j'adore les jeunes!

Duh... elle est obligé de dire ça.

-Est-ce que je dois en dire plus? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ce sera assez, dit Tsunade. Ton tour Jiraya.

Un homme monta sur la scène. Ses cheveux étaient blanc neige, attachés en couette, et lui tombaient aux fesses. Il avait un bandeau de métal qui retenait ses cheveux en haut de sa tête. Il portait une grande veste rouge arrivant à ses genoux. Son chandail et son pantalon étaient verts.

Deux lignes rouges lui traversaient le visage.

-Je m'appelle Jiraya et j'ai quarante-cinq ans.

Il avait pourtant l'aire plus vieux que ça.

-Je suis un ami d'enfance de Tsunade. Elle m'a gentiment engagé quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plus dire que j'ai pris pitié de toi quand t'était dans le trou. répliqua celle-ci.

-Ça revient au même non? dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais.....

-Je fais de la recherche sur les fem....euh....je veux dire....sur vous!

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire?

-C'est mon travail. J'étudie les comportements, les réactions, les moyens entrepris, etc... Sur les délinquants. Alors prenez le surtout pas mal si je vous suis un peu. C'est pour la science!

Alors on est des spécimens de laboratoire! Oh joie!

-Si vous me chercher, j'habite la cabane proche des sources thermales.

-Il y a des sources thermales? demandai-je à Neji.

-Euh....oui. dit-il.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit!

-Mais tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.... dit-il avec reproche.

-Venez quand vous voulez aux sources, n'oubliez pas quelles sont toujours ouvertes!

Pourquoi il nous incite à y aller?

-Merci Jiraya! dit Tsunade en le poussant en bas de la scène. Maintenant, nous allons finalement laisser parler vos moniteurs. Kakashi, tu passe le premier.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés qui s'était venu s'excuser monta sur la scène.

-Bonsoir, moi c'est Kakashi-sensai. J'ai.....je ne crois pas que mon âge est très important.... Je suis moniteur de la hutte six. J'ai cinq campeurs et demi.

Pourquoi le "et demi".

-Il y a Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Kiba.....Ah oui, et dorénavant Sai. Maintenant ça fait six et demi.

-D'ou vient le campeur et demi Kakashi? demanda Tsunade.

-Surprise, surprise... dit-il à voix basse. Mais peut importe, ne fallait-t-il pas que je dise pourquoi j'étais ici?

-Hum... oui. prononça Tsunade, cherchant ce que Kakashi cachait.

-Bon, vous savez comment sont les parents, ils s'inquiètent à rien! dit-il en s'adressant à nous.

À dix ans, j'ai suis venu pour la première fois dans ce camp, car mes parents ont découvert sous mon lit une collection de simples livres.... aux propos _un peu_ indécents, mais ils ont un peu trop réagi aussi............Bof, cette histoire ne vous intéresserait pas vraiment de toute façon! Prochain!

...

-Konan, pourquoi pas?

-Ok, ok..... je vais prendre le relais Kakashi...

Konan monta sur la scène.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Konan, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Depuis plusieurs année, je interner dans un asile six mois sur douze, et l'été on m'envoi travailler dans ce camp.

QUOI?!.....UN....UN ASILE!!!

-C'est ou j'ai rencontré Pain. Depuis, nous sommes meilleurs amis. dit-elle en rougissant. Mais, c'est une autre histoire. Si je suis considéré "délinquante", c'est juste parce que j'ai une fixation sur le papier. Petite, je faisait de l'origami en forme de nourriture et le mangeait par après... Je le fait encore d'ailleurs, dit-elle lentement comme si elle se rappelait un souvenir. Mes parents avaient peur pour ma santé mentale... En fait, je crois qu'il l'ont aggravé, dit-elle en riant.

Normal, je ne crois pas que ce camp est fait pour régler les problèmes, seulement pour les empirer.

-Konan, il ne faut pas raconter n'importe quoi... dit Tsunade mal à l'aise.

-Désolé Tsunade-sama. Donc, je suis la monitrice de la hutte neuf. Mes campeuses sont Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten et la petite nouvelle, Hinata...... Et cette année on va tous battre les gars dans les activités! Et......................

-Pain, ton tour. appela Tsunade en la coupant.

...

-Ce n'est pas Pain Tsunade-sama, c'est Danoise pour l'instant. Danoise!

Danoise?

-Comment tu fais pour les distinguer? demanda Tsunade. Ça fait longtemps qu'il vient ici et pourtant, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire la différence.

-Habitude... dit rapidement Konan. Danoise, sois pas gêné, tu peux monté.

Un homme se leva et marcha lentement vers la scène. Il avait des cheveux rouge-orange courts. Et des yeux de la même couleur, mes ses pupilles étaient spiralées. Son visage était doté de plusieurs piercings. Il portait un T-shirt noir avec les mêmes motifs de nuages que Konan avait sur sa salopette. Il portait en guise de pantalon un jogging gris foncé. Il s'avança sur la scène les mains dans les poches, les yeux regardant le plancher. On l'aurait dit plus timide que moi.

Le jeune homme parla dans l'oreille de Konan. Elle fit un signe de oui de la tête.

-Bon, Danoise veut que je le présente. Danoise est une des six faces de Pain, Pain étant la personne à qui se référé. Pour ceux qui auraient de la difficulté à comprendre, six personnes partagent le corps de Pain, il y a Danoise, Beigne, Croissant, Tarte, Muffin et bien sûr Pain. Chacun d'entre eux ont une personnalité différente.

-Merci Konan. dit Pain.

-Ah! Pain, tu es revenu.

-Oui, je crois que je peux continuer.

Konan descendit de la scène.

-Salut, moi c'est Pain, j'ai vingt-trois ans. Comme Konan l'a si bien expliquée, j'ai six personnalité, la mienne étant celle "normal".....et je n'ai aucun contrôle sur quand elles apparaissent ou disparaissent. C'est plus tôt rageant parfois. Même bébé, cette anormalité était présente.... C'est pourquoi mes parents m'ont abandonné au seuil de l'asile.

Et un autre qui va à l'asile.

-L'asile m'envoyait ici l'été même avant que je devienne moniteur. N'ayez pas peur, moi et Konan sommes les seuls qui sortent de l'asile....... on est les seuls..... "potables"...

Pas si sûr que ça......

-Bof, je n'aime pas que le monde sache trop sur moi...... Alors, je suis le moniteur de la hutte 8. Et j'ai comme toujours, les même campeurs, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan et Sasori. J'ai encore hérité du meilleur groupe du camp.

-C'est faux! cria un homme dans la salle.

-Tien, tien. Gai. Je crois que tu es le dernier a pourvoir t'exprimer. dit sur un ton de relâche Tsunade.

Le dernier inconnu de la salle monta sur la scène. Si je n'avais pas vu Rock Lee, j'aurais dit qu'il portait l'habit le plus laid que je n'ai jamais vu....... en fait, c'était vrai, car il portait le même a l'exception d'une veste a la Indiana Jones verte kaki. Chandail et pantalon moulant vert, longs bas orange et ceinture rouge. Tout était là! Le visage, pareil!!! Sauf a l'exception qu'il ne possédait pas les yeux de poisson de Rock Lee..... En revanche, un gros nez de patate ornait son visage.

-Ah la jeunesse!

-Go, Gai sensai! cria Rock Lee.

L'interpellé leva son pouce en faisant un de ces sourire éclatant. Bon, je dois avouer que son sourire était vraiment vraiment beau.

-Merci Lee! Bon, moi c'est Gai sensai. Vous pouvez m'adresser comme Maître Gai.... ou Roi du Soleil.

Roi du soleil? C'est quoi cette blague.

-Et je suis très sérieux.

..........Un autre fou! Dans quel monde suis-je tombée!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Je ne veux pas me vanter sur mon âge, mais j'ai juste trente ans.

Il ne veut pas se vanter de quoi au juste?

-Je suis venu a se camp pour suivre mon ennemi juré... Kakashi.

Alors il n'est même pas obliger de venir ici.

-Il s'est enfui de moi en venant a se camp. Il avait juste peur....... Il savait que j'allais un jour le battre! Lui, qui m'a toujours battu dans tous les défis lancé. C'est pourquoi je viens ici. Vaincre sur lui est devenu ma vie. Regarder le! Il m'ignore totalement!

....Est-ce que c'est moi ou ces phrases avaient un tournant pervers......

-C'est aussi que j'adore les jeunes de ce camp!

Des délinquants pour préciser...

-Se tenir avec des jeunes me fait sentir jeune et svelte!

Finalement, il a sa place dans ce camp. Il a un sérieux problème...

-Merci Gai. Se sera assez!

-Mais Tsunade, femme de grand savoir sur laquelle nous devons nous tourner pour un source d'inspiration, qui ne nous a jamais laisser tombée, qui veille sur les plus jeunes comme les plus vieux d'entre nous,.................................... (et ça peut continuer encore longtemps, mais cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas attendre d'être ridée)............................................................Donnez moi la permission de continuer ma passionnante histoire.

-Non, j'insiste!

-D'accord, vous le regretterez plus tard. Donc, ma hutte est la sept. Le MEILLEUR groupe! Mon équipe est composée de Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee et Kankuro! Nous allons gagner tout les tournois. NON! Mieux, nous allons battre l'équipe de Kakashi.

-Gai, faut-il que je te rappelle que se n'est pas une compétition, mais un camp de vacance. dit sur un ton de désespoir Tsunade. Tu peux retourner dans l'audience.

Gai descendit un peu boudeur.

-Bon. Enfin fini! Il n'y a plus personne à passer?

-Non, Lady Tsunade. répondit Shizune.

-Super! Maintenant, vous connaissez votre entourage pour les deux prochain mois! Bien sûr, il y a d'autres groupes plus jeunes, mais vous ne les côtoierez pas.... sauf peut-être à la cafétéria. Mon but c'est surtout que vous ne les influencer pas! Donc les groupes d'âge restent ensemble, c'est compris!

Oui, oui!

-Ce que vous ferez durant la journée sera décidée par votre moniteur. Sauf pour les activités préprogrammées entre vos quatre groupes. Donc pas d'escapades! Surtout la nuit! Que se soit clair entre nous, je ne veux pas voir un seul d'entre vous sortir après le couvre feu. Ce qui se passe la nuit dans se camp reste l'affaire des vigies! Si une vigie vous attrape, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la punition.... Et je vous préviens, l'escouade de vigies est vraiment très forte cette année. Si vous ne faites qu'un pas en bas des escaliers de la galerie de vos hutte, vous rentrez automatiquement sur le terrain des "gardes de nuit" et vous jouerez a mission impossible!

Je ne m'inquiète pas, je ne sortirai jamais dehors quand il fera noir. J'ai trop la frousse pour ça!

-Mais vous pouvez rester sur la galerie de votre hutte, rien ne vous en empêche.

Oui, mais on sera observer comme des proies...

-Donc, passons à autres choses! Hum.......... Hidan, tu connais les règles?

J'entendis un grommellement dans la salle.

-D'accord!........... Ah oui, il y a des heures fixes pour les douches pour séparer les gars des filles. L'édifice des douches pour votre groupe d'âge est juste derrière celui-ci. Il y a aussi des douches aux sources thermales, mais vous ne les utiliser seulement quand vous y aller. Tout les jours, il y a une heure réservée a du temps libre, mais ne faites pas n'importe quoi. Vous êtes toujours sous surveillance!

C'est ce que je pensais, ce camp est une prison!

-Manière de parler bien sûr! Donc, je ne vais pas tout vous dires sur le camp, les nouveaux voudront en apprendre plus par eux-mêmes!

Oh non! Pas d'autres mystères!

-Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher.... Vous aussi d'ailleurs!

...

-Je vais vous laisser sur ça. Si jamais vous avez des questions, n'oublier pas qu'il y a des spécialistes dans ce camp auxquels vous pouvez vous référez.

Spécialistes..... Quels spécialistes? Une infirmière qui parle à un cochon? Un homme qui se prend pour une femme aide-infirmière? Un sauveteur mi-poisson? Un naturaliste mi-plante? Un concierge-cuisinier qui se fait greffer des langues? Un vieux scientifique sur le chômage qui nous prend pour des spécimens de laboratoire? Une psychologue délinquante qui ne s'affirme pas comme telle? Ou même, une directrice alcoolique accro aux jeux? Pas sûr...

-Vos moniteurs vous ramènerons a votre hutte. Bonne nuit!

C'est tout?

Tsunade s'assit dans un coin en parlant avec Shizune. Pendant se temps, il y avait pleins de voix qui s'entremêlaient dans la salle. Je n'entendais presque plus rien. Je me levai avec difficulté et failli m'étaler sur le sol. Je devais sérieusement être fatiguée. Faut dire, la journée fut longue!

-Ici, les filles!

Je reconnue la voix de Konan. Je me retournai et la vit proche de la porte. Je commençai a marcher vers elle. Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras. Surprise, je sursautai et tourna rapidement sur mes talons. Ce n'était que Neji.

-Bonne nuit Hina-chan!

-Oui, bonne nuit a toi aussi Neji.

-On se reverra demain Hinata!

Je fus surprise, s'était Kiba qui m'avait adressé la parole.

Bah! Je ne crois pas que je pourrai m'enfuir d'ici de toute façon...

-Oui, à demain vous deux.

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers Konan.

-Vous êtes toutes là? dit cette dernière.

-Oui! Konan-sama! dit Sakura.

-Un, deux, trois, quatre...... et une qui a l'air fatiguée!

Je me retournai pour voir de laquelle elle parlait, mais toutes les autres me regardaient.

-Quoi?

-Pauvre Hinata. dit Ino. Tu dois être exténuée. C'est ta première année ici, c'est normal.

-Viens sur mon dos Hinata! me dit Konan.

-Non, Konan-sama, je peux marcher très bien!

Sakura et Temari m'empoignèrent les bras et me soulevèrent pour me déposer sur le dos de Konan.

-Non! Non! Je suis correcte! protestai-je.

-Aller, venez les filles!

Nous fûmes le premier groupe à quitter l'édifice. Konan en tête avec moi reposant sur son dos et les autres suivant.

Je me sentais un peu gâtée. Bien que se camp était composé de délinquants, je ne me sentais pas menacée..... A part pour exception... Bah! C'était clair que je n'avais pas tout vue du camp. Les surprises ne faisaient que s'enchaînés! Il y avait encore beaucoup à découvrir, c'était une certitude... Et j'avais un peu peur. Ou est-ce que mon père a bien pu avoir l'idée de m'envoyer ici. Pourtant, j'ai un sentiment au fond de moi que je ne m'ennuierai certainement pas cet été.....

Mes paupières descendaient de plus en plus. La fatigue........ allait... m'emporter................

* * *

Désolé!, J'aurais bien aimée publier avant!

Enfin! Ce chapitre est fini. C'est ma première fanfic donc je ne suis pas habituée a écrire autant! Ça m'a vraiment déstabilisée!!! J'aivais envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête chaque fois que j'ouvrais mon document word.

Bah, J'espère que vous apprécierez!


End file.
